


Merrily We Roll Along: Gussies Revenge

by Purdey_Child



Category: Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: Love, Lust, Murder, Revenge, stephen soundheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: After Gussie throws iodine into the eyes of Franklins mistress she ends up arguing with him and says she’s finished with him.





	Merrily We Roll Along: Gussies Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This Musical made me incredibly emotional. I fell in love with Gussie and wanted to expand her story after events of the show… If you’re unaware the beginning of the show is actually the end. *SPOILER ALERT* After Gussie throws iodine into the eyes of Franklins mistress she ends up arguing with him and says she’s finished with him.

Now that the rumors were confirmed by Franklin himself it all seemed real now. He went behind her back with some little ‘wanna-be’ slut. The emotions Gussie felt made her weak, furious, broken? Sure she didn’t marry him because she was in love with him, She learned from that mistake but she did love him. How could he do this to her?  
Gussie sat upstairs on the corner of the bed with not a glass in her hand but a bottle of Champagne, She stared into space processing the news. At least this way her mind wasn’t racing and she wasn’t doubting herself. She bit the side of her cheek holding back tears and filling with rage.

“Gussie?” Franklin stood in the doorway 

“I don’t want to see you” She replied bluntly 

“Please let me explain” 

“What is there to explain Franklin? You’ve made it pretty clear what you think… about me, us… her” Gussie stood up and stormed over to the set of drawers and slamming down the bottle so hard that the drawers shook

“Please Gussie I-” Franklin choked up and stumbled on his words

“What?!” Gussie brutally interrupted 

“I love you” He fell to his knees and broke down

“Not enough” She walked out the room past him, ignoring the state he was in, She came back with a suitcase again ignoring Franklin that was in a heap on the floor, She started throwing his belongings into the case, He slowly got up

“I love you Gussie,” She ignored him and continued “I love you” He sneaked up behind her and cried on her shoulder, Gussie stopped and again tried choking back the tears, his head rested on her shoulder but she didn’t move, her breathing got faster.

Quietly she spoke “I gave up a lot for you, I could have had anything, Joe would’ve done anything for me and I gave all that up… for you”

“Gussie… I swear I will do anything for you,” Franklin spun her around so they were face to face, he looked her straight into the tear filled eyes “I’m done with her, I won’t even look at her again, those things I said about her ‘keeping me afloat’ I-I don’t know, It’s you, you’re the one that kept me going… I’ll make sure everything I write you will be the star-”  
“This is not about me being the lead in your… sloppy shows or movies”

“Then what do you want Gussie? Tell me I will do anything, anything to make you happy” He grabbed her hands

“Having you ‘Not looking at her ever again’ sounds nice,” A small smile grew on her face that soon turned very sinister “I want her dead” 

“Wha?-”

“You heard me, I want her dead, I want her existence to end,” There was a silence and Franklin looked horrified “Either way Frankie… She will die either you find a way… Or I will” She left the room leaving Franklin, he watched her leave and she moved her eyes towards that case. What was he to do? 

It was true he did love Gussie, it wasn’t lust is was love, she made him happy, he had a thing for her the moment he saw her sit in the audience at the club. But Meg was just a young girl, sure she was the reason his and Gussies marriage was ending… well she helped put it on the rocks. Franklin wanted Gussie, he wanted her to be happy but Gussie could be hard work. Wanting a girl dead because of a silly little fling, he only kissed her there was no sleeping involved…

What was he to do? 

 

Authors Note: I might continue, R&R


End file.
